Decisions, Decisions
by secondaryj
Summary: Prom night decision. Will Marina give Shane a reason to stay?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Guiding Light. I don't own any of these characters though I'd like to own Shane.  
  
This story takes place at Shane Lewis' house right before prom. He's anxiously awaiting the arrival of his date, Marina Cooper. Shane knew that Marina had agreed to go with him only as friends but he had been in love with her since as long as he could remember. Everyone in his family was waiting in the living room. His father Josh, his mother Reva, and his sister Marah. To them it was just two friends going to a school dance. To Shane it was the biggest night of his life. A few days prior he'd recieved two packages. One from Stanford University for a full athletic scholarship, the other on from a baseball scout. He had to make a decision about where to go. Tonight. Would Marina give him a reason to stay?  
  
The doorbell rang. Shane jumped off the couch to answer it.  
  
Shane: Hello gorgeous. Hey, you're not Marina.  
  
Tammy: Hey yourself cuz. You're not Brad Pitt, but you don't see me looking as disappointed as you do.  
  
Shane: Sorry, I've been waiting all day for her to come. You look gorgeous too.  
  
Tammy: You're only saying that because we're related. That's o.k. I'll take any compliment I can get. So are you going to tell Marina tonight or what?  
  
Shane: I don't have any idea what you're talking about.  
  
Tammy: Yes you do. I know you better than anyone when it comes to that girl. What's it gonna be?  
  
Shane: As cliche'd as it sounds I do intend on telling her tonight.  
  
Tammy: Aww Shane that is so sweet.   
  
Marina sneaks up behind the cousins.  
  
Marina: What's so sweet?  
  
Tammy: Shane just told me that I looked pretty.  
  
Marina: Well it's the truth. Hey Shane. You're looking quite handsome.  
  
Shane: You look handsome too. I mean, hot. I mean... Ugh. I always say the wrong things around you.  
  
Marina: Don't worry. I always know what you really mean.   
  
A limo pulls up to the house. Out climbs Lizzie Spaulding, the daughter of one of the wealthiest man in Springfield. Behind her are two young men, Lizzie's date Jeff and Tammy's (blind) date Andrew.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Shane, Marina, Tammy. This is Jeff and Andrew. Andrew goes to Berisford with Jeff.  
  
Tammy pulls Lizzie to the side.  
  
Tammy: Oh my god. He's so hot. How did you meet them?  
  
Lizzie: At the country club. We have the same tennis instructor.  
  
Tammy: Thank goodness for rich friends otherwise who know's who I'd be stuck with tonight.  
  
Lizzie: I know who I'd like to be stuck with.  
  
Tammy: Lizzie! I thought you were over the crush on Shane.  
  
Lizzie: Old habits die hard I guess. Anyway, Jeff is a good distraction.  
  
Marina: Hey are you two shutting me out of the girl talk?  
  
Tammy: Not in the least. We were saying how hot our dates were.  
  
Marina: I know. We're like one walking Abercrombie ad. Let's take the pics and get to the prom.  
  
Lizzie: I couldn't agree more.  
  
Jeff: So who's your date Shane? She's hot.  
  
Shane: Oh Marina. She's a good friend.  
  
Jeff: Only a good friend?  
  
Andrew: What do you care? She's not your date.  
  
Jeff: Yeah but Liz and I are here only as friends. And if Shane is here with Marina only as friends...I'd be crazy not to persue you know?  
  
This is my first entry, so tell me what you think.-Jen 


	2. I don't want you to miss your prom

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Guiding Light. I don't own any of these characters though I'd like to own Shane.   
  
Reva pulled out her camera and started to take pictures. First Shane putting Marina's corsage on, then Marina putting Shane's on. She noticed that they never broke eye contact.  
  
Reva: If I didn't know better I'd say that they like each other.  
  
Marah: Maybe it's the start of something.  
  
Frank Cooper pulls up to the house and runs out of his car.  
  
Frank: Did I miss anything?  
  
Marina: No dad, we're still here taking about a thousand pictures.   
  
Frank: Well get ready for about a thousand more. It's not every day my little girl goes to the prom.  
  
Jeff whispers to Andrew.  
  
Jeff: Who's that guy?  
  
Andrew: You don't know who Frank Cooper is? He's only the toughest cop in Springfield. And he's Marina's dad. So I wouldn't try anything funny tonight.  
  
Jeff: You don't think I can handle a small town glorified meter maid?  
  
Andrew: You better be careful is all.   
  
Lizzie: Hey guys you're ignoring your dates. Namely me.  
  
Andrew: Sorry. Where did Tammy go?  
  
Lizzie: In the limo where you should be. We don't wanna miss prom.  
  
Lizzie nuzzles up close to Jeff  
  
Lizzie: So?  
  
Jeff: So I think that I can do it. The fact that Marina is hot makes it that much easier.  
  
Lizzie: Good. I want to squash this romance before it even starts. Tonight Shane Lewis will be mine.  
  
Everyone gets in the limo. Andrew is the first to point out that it comes with a complete mini bar.  
  
Jeff: Cool! Champagne. Anyone care to partake?  
  
Lizzie: I will.  
  
Shane: Uh, no thanks.  
  
Tammy: Me either. My mom would kill me if she ever found out.  
  
Marina: Same here.  
  
Jeff: Aww, come on. Nobody here is going to tell on you.  
  
Andrew: I'll have some.  
  
Not wanting to be left out Tammy reaches for a glass.  
  
Marina: Shane and I prefer our fun to be clean and sober.  
  
Shane: You guys better only have one. If you're drunk at the prom that's immediate expulsion.  
  
Jeff refills his glass. He notices Tammy's half empty glass and refills it. Nobody sees him do it.  
  
Tammy drinks her champagne the whole ride there and when nobody pays attention Jeff refills it. He think's it's funny that nobody has noticed how much she's had to drink.  
  
When they get to the prom Tammy has trouble getting out of the limo. Shane and Andrew hold her by her shoulders.  
  
Marina: Tammy how much did you drink?  
  
Tammy: Just the glass.   
  
Tammy looks at Shane with pleading eyes.  
  
Tammy: Shane, I don't want to get in trouble. I only had one glass.  
  
Shane: Don't worry. I won't let it happen. I'll take you home.  
  
Tammy: I can't go home. My mom would be so upset.  
  
Shane: Then I'll take you to Marah's.  
  
Marina: I'll come with you.  
  
Tammy: Shane, I don't want you to miss your prom. I'll be fine if you just drop me off at Marah's.  
  
Shane: Are you sure you're going to be o.k.?  
  
Tammy: Hey, I'm only a junior. I still have next year.  
  
They get back in the limo and head for Marah's house.  
  
Shane: I'll be back Marina. I promise.  
  
Jeff whispered to Lizzie: Not what I had planned, but it works in our favor. I can finally get Marina alone.  
  
More later.  
  
Jen 


	3. the call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the mischeivous Jeff and Andrew.  
  
Tammy held onto Shane for balance as they walked into Marah's. Marah wasn't home, but Tony was.  
  
Shane: I need you to help me out.  
  
Tony: Whoa! What happened to Tammy?  
  
Shane: Too much champagne.  
  
Tony: Are you insane? What were you guys thinking?  
  
Shane: I told them not to. They didn't listen.  
  
Tony: Who's they?  
  
Shane: Just some jerks that Lizzie brought, Jeff and Andrew.  
  
Tammy looked at Shane defensively.  
  
Tammy: Andrew was not a jerk. He was nice.  
  
Tony: So you brought her here so she wouldn't run into Cassie?  
  
Shane: I know it's a lot to ask, but she's a good girl. She doesn't get into trouble.  
  
Tammy: Yeah, I'm a good girl (puts her arm around Tony's shoulder) I only had one glass.  
  
Tony: Well your behavior suggests otherwise. You can hang out here. I won't tell on you.  
  
Shane: Thanks Tony.  
  
Tammy: Tony, I loooooove you.   
  
Tony: You are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone had walked into the Beacon where the prom was being held. Jeff takes Lizzie's hand.  
  
Jeff: Let's dance.  
  
Lizzie: I thought you'd never ask.  
  
Andrew watched Marina stand by the door looking bored. Waiting for Shane.  
  
Andrew: I know that I'm not your date but do you want to dance?  
  
Marina: Sure.  
  
Andrew: You, Lizzie, and Tammy. Three musketeers right?  
  
Marina: Not really. Tammy is my best friends cousin and a close friend of mine. Lizzie isn't.  
  
Andrew: Why not?  
  
Marina: I don't know. We used to be pretty close before she went to boarding school. Then she came back and it seemed like she was plotting against me for some reason.  
  
Andrew: Oh. So about Tammy. Is she a party animal?  
  
Marina: That was actually the first time I ever saw her do anything risky. She's a really good girl.  
  
Andrew: boyfriend?  
  
Marina: If she did do you think that she would go to the prom with another boy?  
  
Andrew: I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer (laughs).  
  
Marina: Yeah but you're sweet. Tammy's into that.  
  
Andrew: Do you think I have a shot then?   
  
Marina: Oh yeah. So are you like best friends with Jeff?  
  
Andrew: Nah. I only go to the same school as him. We play tennis or polo at the country club together but that's only because there's nobody our age there.  
  
Marina: Maybe you should stop hanging out there and hang out at Company.  
  
Andrew: If Tammy goes there, so will I.  
  
Marina: I can't believe Tammy is missing this.  
  
Lizzie and Jeff sat down at a random table across from Marina and Andrew. Lizzie leaned over an whispered in Jeff's ear.  
  
Lizzie: If you don't watch out, someone might take your girl.  
  
Jeff: I don't think I have anything to worry about. Andrew's a wuss.  
  
Lizzie: Which is why I thought he'd make a perfect date for Tammy. By the way, getting her drunk, that was so not cool.  
  
Jeff: I didn't. She did it all on her own.  
  
Lizzie: Anyway, let's concentrate on the task at hand. How are you going to get Marina alone?  
  
Just then Jeff's cell phone rang.  
  
Jeff: Excuse me a moment.   
  
Lizzie: Whatever.  
  
Jeff found a quiet corner to talk on his phone. He sat down without taking his eyes off of Marina.  
  
Jeff: Hey, where are you? I can't keep up this charade very much longer. Lizzie thinks that I'm after Marina.  
  
Who is the caller on the other line? Review and I'll tell. Heck even if you don't, I'll have another chapter. 


End file.
